Si Magae Crustulum Dabis
by jasonc65
Summary: Si magae crustulum das, quid fit? Invenite! Capitulum unum erit, sed saepe corrigitur. Agnitionibus additis, mea culpa.


**Infitiatio**: Narnia non mea est neque liber "The Last Disciple" (Discipulus Ultimus) a Henrico Hanegraaff Sigmundoque Brouwer scriptus de quo semel referentiam ridiculam faciam. Ut Martialis poeta romanus dixit, "Quem recitas meus est, Fidentine, libellus; sed male cum recitas, incipit esse tuus!" Fidentinus sim, et hic fictus est meus!

**Verbum amatoribus**: si hujc fictui respondere vultis, precor, nolite anglice scribere sed tantum latine. Pronuntiatio illius linguae difficilis est propter magnam mutationem longarum vocalium, quae circa saeculum quintum decimum facta est, et etiam propter orthographiam antiquatam, lol. Non praeceptor sum neque doctissimus, itaque si latine erro, me per cursum electronicum corrigite. Vobis gratias agam.

**Agnitiones**: in linguam latinam ex fictu "If You Give a Witch a Cookie" redditus est, mutationibus factis et ridiculis rebus additis. Hic autem ex fabella liberorum "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie" (Si Muri Crustulum Dabis) trahitur. Auctrici_ WriterfromRivendell_ gratias ago propter fictum ejus "If You Give an Elf a Cookie" (Si Elvo Crustulum Dabis) unde haec idea mihi venit. Re cogitatá, Horatius olim scripsit de magistris qui discipulis crustula dabant. Quid in scholis fieret propter hoc, quis scit?

**Summa**: In Oz sunt bonae magae, sed magae in Narnia semper malae sunt. Si magae narnianae crustulum das, quid fit? Invenite!

_Rating_ propter tenebras et multa mala tristia cogitatu.

* * *

**SI·MAGAE·CRVSTVLVM·DABIS**

Si magae crustulum dabis, ea plura cupiet.

Si plura cupiet, plura crustula tibi coquenda erunt.

Si plura crustula coquenda erunt, maga etiam sucum cupiet.

Si magae crustula coques et suco afferes, non omnino recte facies sed nonnullo modo certe errabis.

Si errabis, maga te corriget.

Si maga te corriget, te crustula magná cum magiá melius coquere docebit.

Si crustula magiá coques, maga te rogabit ea probare.

Si crustula magiá coques et edes, sub ejus imperium cades.

Si sub imperium magae cades, maga non solum magistra tua sed etiam domina erit, et tu ejus servus.

Si maga magistra tua dominaque erit et servus ejus eris, ei servire debebis ut plura crustula incantata habeas, nam te juvare non poteris.

Si te juvare non poteris, sub imperio magae manebis.

Si sub imperio ejus manebis, te utilem sibi maga inveniet.

Si maga te inveniet esse utilem sibi, te artem belli docebit ut te militem suum faciat.

Si maga te militem faciet, te duce exercitús sui facto utetur ad aliam patriam vincendam. Quando patriam cum maga vinces, te regem illius patriae faciet.

Si aliam patriam cum magna manu magae vinces et rex illius patriae fies, maga te secum in matrimonium junget et se reginam faciet.

Si aliam patriam cum maga vinces et rex illius patriae conjunxque magae fies, illam patriam invenies Narniam fuisse ipsam.

Si illam patriam Narniam esse invenies, invenies autem te non vero regem esse sed miserrimum magae diabolicissimae vero servum, et magam vero reginam tyrannamque centies pejorem quam Caesarem Neronem cujus numerus DCLXVI erat et qui scelera quam pessima fecit et qui etiam Gallum Sergium Vitatem necavisset si potuisset.

Si magam talem tyrannam invenies, libertatem autem populorum Narniae a maga sublatam esse mox invenies, et tu eam juveris.

Si maga talis tyranna erit et libertatem juraque Narnianorum sustulerit, nomen Leonis non tolerabit sed tibi acris erit si de illo dicere audebis.

Si maga nomen Aslani dictum a te non tolerabit et tibi obdurabit, debebis silentium servare. Tum te iterum utilem sibi inveniet, itaque compellet te se impregnare. Cum filia ejus sit nata, inveniet te non jam sibi utilem, igitur te necabit.

Si maga impregnata abs te filiamque tenens te occídet, filiam suam tam malam quam se esse docebit, et filia erit maga quae sit pejor avariorque potentiorque quam mater sua.

Si filia maga pejor avariorque potentiorque quam mater erit, mater fecerit quod in principio cupiverat, id est te seducere corrumpereque atque te in exitium ducere et etiam te uti ut filiam semis humanam gignat ut victoriam super aliam patriam imperiumque vindicet.

Si maga fecerit quod in principio cupiverat, id est te seducere corrumpereque et te in perditionem ducere et filiam semis humanam gignere ut imperium vindicet, ex ea fiet magna dynastia magarum pessimarum quae reginae esse meri gaudi causá in aliis opprimendis volunt et multos populos nationesque gentesque opprimunt et acres tyrannae naidibus dryadibusque faunisque centaurisque satyrisque disque deabusque loquentibusque animalibus etiam illoquentibusque sunt et jura eorum omnium earumque volentissime frangunt, ac scelera milies pejora quam illa a Nerone in mundo nostro facta.

Et si e maga fiet magna dynastia magarum pessimarum quae reginae esse volunt et multos populos nationesque gentesque opprimunt et jura earum volentissime frangunt libertatesque tollunt ac scelera milies pejora quam illa Neronis, maga cuj crustulum dederis fecerit quod magae in Narnia non saepe sed semper faciunt, id est aliis uti ut res cupitas obtineant, sicut faciunt multae avarae corporationes americanae pecuniam cupientissimae amicitiamque non satis desiderantes.

Et sentire haec mala omnia facta esse quod olim magae cujdam crustulum dedisti!

* * *

**Nota postea**: si maga tibi crustulum quaerit, noli ei unum dare, nam nisi Glinda est, in fine quaeret patriam quae ei numquam regenda sit et populos in illa patria opprimet, et quod hoc non Oz sed Narnia est, scis jam istam magam non esse Glindam sed Jadida, cuj numquam est credendum. Moneat Leonis felire: cave malas incantatrices aut memento non solum mori sed etiam perire! 


End file.
